ABSTRACT The UCSF ADRC Neuropathology Core (Path Core) provides vital research support to the UCSF ADRC and to the neurodegenerative disease research community at UCSF and beyond. Neurodegenerative disease pathology has become increasingly exciting and complex in recent years, with major advances arising from work accomplished through this ADRC. In this application, the Path Core will continue to be led by Dr. William Seeley and co-led by Dr. Lea Grinberg. The Path Core aims to: (1) Obtain and bank human brain and spinal cord tissue for neuropathological characterization and research; (2) Analyze specimens and render neuropathological diagnoses; (3) Review tissue requests and distribute specimens; (4) Support innovative neuropathological approaches; (5) Train the next generation of neurologists and neuropathologists conducting research on neurodegenerative disease. These goals will be accomplished through extensive interactions with the other cores of the UCSF ADRC and will have a major impact on the overall success of the center.